Stronger than blood
by megangirl97
Summary: Everyone knows how Merle can be but no one thought things could get this bad. Daryl finds out first hand when Glenn goes missing at the same time his brother does. Cliffhanger at the end.


Daryl was sound asleep in his tent one morning when suddenly he jumped up. Looking next to him he saw that Glenn wasn't there. He got out of his tent, grabbing his crossbow, and headed straight to his brother's tent. He cursed when he saw that he wasn't there. "Rick!"

"What's wrong?" Rick said going over to him.

"Have you seen Merle or Glenn?" Daryl asked.

"Merle left about thirty minute's age but I didn't see Glenn." Rick said.

"He said that he was going for a walk." Carl said walking up to them. "I was going to tell you but Glenn said he would be back before you wake up."

"Do you remember how long ago that was?" Daryl asked.

"About an hour and a half ago." Carl said.

Daryl looked into the forest of trees. "Glenn where are you?"

**….**

Glenn was pretty far from the farm but as he was heading back he spotted Merle leaning against a tree. He stopped and instantly reached for the gun stuffed in the back of his pants. It wasn't a secret that Merle hated everyone but he hated Glenn most of all and he was scared. "What are you doing here?"

"I just needed to get away from those people." Merle said pushing off the tree and heading over to Glenn. "Why are you out here all alone?"

Glenn shrugged "I was just going for a walk." He said stepping back. He wished that he stayed at the farm and waited for Daryl instead of going off on his own. "I'll see you around." He started to walk past Merle but he grabbed his arm.

"And where do you think you're going?" Merle asked with a little smirk on his face. "You see here is what I think is going to happen. I went walking and ran into you. Ran into a few walkers and only one person was able to make back to the farm alive." He grabbed the gun from Glenn and threw it into some bushes.

Glenn was terrified now but he tried not to let it show, not in front of Merle. "What's your problem?"

"You're my problem you little fuck!" Merle yelled hitting Glenn in the face. "And once I get rid of you I'm home free." He kicked him in the stomach a few times before striking him in the face once again. "You're going to die today, you know that right?" He hit him a few more times before stepping back.

Glenn started to cough up blood as he wrapped his arms around his waist. He just wished that Daryl was here.

**…..**

Daryl quickly made his way through the thick forest. His crossbow firmly raised in his hands. Rick and Maggie we close behind him as they followed Glenn's tracks.

**….**

Glenn's vision started to blur as Merle continued to strike him. Merle was about to kick him again but when he felt something press against the back of his head he stopped.

"If you touch him one more time I swear to god I will shoot you in the head." Daryl gritted out through clinched teeth.

Merle slowly turned around. "You wouldn't kill your own blood."

"For him I will." Daryl said. "Get him back to Hershel!" He yelled to Rick and Maggie.

Maggie went right to Glenn but Rick stayed where he was. "Glenn I don't think-"

"Go!" Daryl yelled. "And don't come back for me."

Rick and Maggie to Glenn back to the farm.

**…..**

"Where's Daryl?" Carl asked coming into one of the bedrooms where Glenn was.

"He didn't come back." Rick said.

Carl looked over at Glenn and walked over to him. "Is he going to be okay?"

Hershel nodded. "He's going to be fine, bruised for a while but he'll live."

Carl nodded "Daryl is coming back right?"

"Of course he is." Rick said. "He just needs time alone but he'll be back."

**….**

Carl was sitting on the ground outside waiting for Daryl to come back. He sat there for what seemed like hours until he spotted Daryl and he headed over to him.

Daryl saw him and went over to him. "Where's Glenn?"

"He's in the house with Hershel." Carl said. "He said that he was going to be okay."

"Thanks" Meryl then headed for the house. He paused outside the room where Glenn was before going inside.

Hershel looked up at him. "He's going to be out for a while but he's okay."

Rick walked over to him. "Hey you got a minute?"

Daryl nodded and stepped in the halls with Rick. "What is it?"

"What happened out there?" Rick said.

Daryl sighed. "You don't have to worry about him anymore."

"Did you kill him?" Rick asked.

"He won't be a problem anymore, so forget about him." Was all that Daryl said before going back into the room?

**…**

**Early the next morning**

Daryl was leaning against the window looking out at the others. When he looked back at Glenn he was staring back at him. "What the hell were you thinking leaving alone like that?"

Glenn smiled slightly. "It's good to see you too."

"You know how he feels about you." Daryl said.

"I didn't know he would follow me." Glenn said. "I was just going for a walk and since you were up all night I didn't want to wake you."

"I'm just glad that you're okay." Daryl said. "Hershel said that you can stay in here. You shouldn't be sleeping outside on the ground."

"Will you stay with me?" Glenn asked. "Because if you're staying outside in that tent then I'm staying with you."

Daryl smiled "Whatever you want me to do."

Glenn suddenly frowned. "What happened with Merle?"

Daryl sighed "He's not going to be a problem anymore."

Glenn saw that Daryl was slightly shaking. Ignoring the pain he sat up and pulled Daryl into a hug. "It's okay."

For the first time in his life Daryl let go of all his emotions. His brother, his family and everything else. "I love you so much."

Glenn smiled because even though they've been together for a long time this was the first time he's really shown true emotion. "I wish you could always be like this."

Daryl smiled. "I can't promise you that but I'll try."

Glenn pulled back. "And I love you too." He placed a soft kiss to Daryl's lips. "You don't have to lie with me. I'm still pretty tired and I'll be here when you get back."

Daryl helped Glenn get settled back in before kissing him. "I'm going to stay with you until you fall asleep then I promise that I will go out."

"That's all I want." Glenn said.

**…**

Once Glenn was asleep Daryl left the room. When he got outside he saw Carl sitting on the steps and he sat next to him. "Hey kid."

Carl looked up at him. "I should have told you when he left."

"It wasn't your fault Carl." Daryl said. "And Glenn is going to be okay."

Carl nodded "Can I ask you a question?" Daryl nodded. "What happened in the woods with Merle?"

Daryl looked down. "I'm going to tell you the same thing I told your old man. Merle is not going to be a problem anymore." He stood up "Are you in the mood for a hunt?"

"Hell yeah!" Carl said. "Don't tell me dad I said that."

Daryl chuckled "Come on let's go."

**A/N Thanks 4 reading, reviews are always welcomed. **


End file.
